


Thanks To You

by Empress_Chiyo93



Category: Seven Knights (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_Chiyo93/pseuds/Empress_Chiyo93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seandainya mereka, karakter yang tak nyata, memiliki pemikiran, keinginan, dan ego pada mereka yang nyata, maka seperti inilah ungkapan pada mereka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks To You

**Author's Note:**

> Type : Ficlet
> 
> Fandom : Seven Knights
> 
> Genre : AU, Friendship, Slight Romance
> 
> Rated : K+
> 
> Character :  
> \- Kris  
> \- Para Reader perempuan yang menyukai Kris
> 
> Setting : Unknown
> 
> Attention : Typo, EYD & kosakata amburadul,kaku, AU, dll.
> 
> Disclaimer : Seven Knights – Netmarble

**~Thanks To You (Kriss x Reader)~**

 

Aku...

Mendengar suara seseorang...

Yang telah menciptakanku...

Dengan harapan yang tak ingin...

Bahkan tak bisa kudengar...

Dari Sang Penciptaku.

Tak hanya aku saja.

Rudy, Dellons, Jave dan _Hero_ - _Hero_ lainnya, satu demi satu muncul dengan kemampuan yang telah ditentukan oleh Sang Pencipta.

Tak lama, satu pandang, dua pandang bahkan ribuan pandang telah melihat kami.

Dan tak kusangka, ada yang memilih diriku, sebagai _Leader_ dari Sang Pengendali. Bahkan diantara mereka, ada beberapa wanita yang merupakan Sang Pengendali sangat antusias memilihku.

Aku tak tahu dan tak akan bisa mengetahui mengapa mereka memilihku. Karena aku hanya menjalankan perintahnya.

Menghabisi musuh yang dikendalikan oleh sistem, mengalahkan musuh yang sama-sama dikendalikan oleh Sang Pengendali, menghabisi naga bahkan _monster_ raksasa sekalipun.

Meskipun aku... adalah pecundang yang telah dipermainkan oleh Dellons, tapi apa daya, aku tetap mengikuti alur dari Sang Pencipta. Tetapi, mereka, Wanita Sang Pengendali, yang telah memilihku, sampai mereka tahu alur pun, mereka tetap setia memilihku, bahkan terus-menerus membuatku semakin kuat.

Hingga Sang Pencipta kembali meneruskan alur sampai pada “Serpihan Kehancuran”, kekuatan yang dikatakan membawa kami semakin kuat.

Sekali lagi, aku mengikuti alur Sang Pencipta. Ditambah aku memiliki kekuatan baru berupa “ _Awakening_ ”, dan tentunya, mereka semakin tertarik padaku.

Namun, semakin bertambah _Hero_ baru dan beberapa _Hero_ yang diberi kekuatan “ _Awakening_ ”, semakin mereka meninggalkanku satu per satu.

Tapi, tetap saja ada yang dengan setia memilihku dan sama sekali tidak merubah posisiku sebagai _Leader_ untuk tim Sang Pengendali. Tentunya beberapa wanita yang tetap memilihku dengan alasan yang tak akan bisa kuketahui.

Seandainya saja penghalang ini bisa menembus hingga aku bisa melihat Wanita Sang Pengendali dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, aku ingin sekali melihat, bahkan ingin mengetahui siapa dirinya, mengapa dia memilihku yang sebenarnya tidak seberapa kuat dengan yang lainnya meskipun Sang Pencipta mengatur ulang atau menambahkan kekuatanku lagi.

Jujur saja.

Aku sungguh dan sangat berterima kasih padanya yang tetap setia mendampingiku di tempat dan dimensi yang berbeda.

Aku tak bisa memberinya apa-apa dalam dunianya. Aku hanya bisa menjadi yang terbaik di dunia tak nyata ini dengan kerja sama yang dia buat. Meskipun keinginan konyolku tadi, mungkin aku memiliki dua keinginan konyol.

Pertama, telah kusebutkan. Dan terakhir adalah...

Seandainya aku bisa hidup di dunianya, bisakah aku mencintainya?

Keinginan terakhir ini, yang terkonyol, bahkan mustahil untuk kami dapatkan.

Tapi, hanya rasa terima kasih yang kuberikan padanya karena tetap setia padaku hingga saat ini dan seterusnya.

**~END~**

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita kelima dan cerita yang baru saja saya publish dalam satu minggu ini. Sama seperti yang lainnya, cerita ini ada di Wattpad dan saya pindahkan untuk mengikuti IFA 2016 dan ini adalah cerita yang saya buat untuk teman saya yang sesama Author dari Fandom ini.
> 
> Kali ini straight. Sesekali agar tidak bosan dengan Yaoi. Tapi saya ambil sudut pandang Kris pada Para Pembaca dan Para Pemain Wanita yang bermain pada game Seven Knights. Jadinya, inilah rasa terima kasih Kris pada kita para pemain, terutama pemain wanita yang telah menjadikan dia sebagai Leader dari awal permainan sampai sekarang dan selamanya (Amiin~).
> 
> Bagi yang belum paham, memang sulit. Untuk itulah, saya sarankan Anda untuk mencoba permainan tipe strategi-role play ini (tidak memaksa).
> 
> Hanya itu saja.
> 
> Sekian dan terima kasih~
> 
> Salam~


End file.
